Baby Blues
by Rampage-on-Your-Wings
Summary: Super Au: When 21 year old art student Lacey Tucker receives a call that her best friend and ex-flame, Sherlock Holmes, and his wife have passed away, the last thing she expects is to hear that she was named to godmother of their six month son. Now she has to go through all the drama that comes with child rearing while trying to balance college and even a romance. Sucky Summary
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lacey Tucker and Charlie Holmes and my own creativity_

_A/N: My attempt at a Sherlock Au. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_'Ring'_

_'Ring'_

_'Ring'_

_'Riiii-'_

Lacey whined softly as the phone woke her from her sleep. Her head was absolutely pounding causing her to regret last night's drinking. And the body beside her, well that just made it worse. She was pretty sure it was that guy, Christian, who'd been flirting so hard the last few weeks. She just got drunk enough to accept his offer. Not caring if she woke him she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cellphone. "Hello?" she answered groggily. "Miss Tucker?" answered a male voice. Lacey slowly sat up, rolling her eyes. "Yes, that would be me." The man on the other line wasted no time. "I hope this doesn't inconvenience you, but we have some…news about your friend, Mr. Holmes."

Lacey stretched a bit, curiosity piqued. She hadn't even spoken to Sherlock for months. "Yeah, yeah and what would that be?" she asked. "I'm afraid he and his wife had an accident last night. They've passed away Miss Tucker. My name is Mycroft, I'm Mr. Holmes lawyer and it says here that their son, Charlie, has been left to you in the event that they are no longer here to care for him."

* * *

That call came a week ago, and nothing was done since, until the morning after the funeral. Lacey was called to a law office in London, where she met this Mycroft person. He presented her with the idea of raising a child whom she'd never even met for the next eighteen years.

"Miss Tucker I understand that the situation is rather….well it is what it is. But he was specifically left to you." Lacey held her head in her hands. "I'm a twenty-one year old Art Major! I've never even babysat a kid, I don't…I just…what am I supposed to do?"

Mycroft pursed his lips a bit and was quiet for a moment, before he sighed. "Miss Tucker, I understand your reservations about this but…he's only a few months old. He needs you. I'm sure that you can find someone to help you out with things. Even I will be around to check on him. Why don't…why don't you meet him now? He's just in the other room." Lacey looked up at him, before nodding. "Yeah…I think that'll be ok," she said. Mycroft nodded and called for someone to bring the baby in. A few moments later a woman came in, and Lacey stood up as Mycroft did.

The woman was carrying a tiny little boy in her arms, no older than six months, with a head full of dark curls and pretty gray eyes. Obviously he got his looks from his father. He scanned the room, looking rather unimpressed. Lacey stepped forward after a gently push from Mycroft spurred her on, and the woman cooed to the baby, Charlie was his name, pointing to the blonde. Charlie looked at her, just a little shyly, and Lacey offered up a smile. "Hey there kiddo," she said softly. "I'm Lacey." Charlie watched her for a few more moments before a little smile lit up his face. Lacey loved him instantly.

The woman suddenly offered him to her who reached for him carefully. When he was in her arms the infant started babbling nonstop, as if he was having the most interesting conversation with her. Lacey just smiled at him, before the sound of Mycroft clearing his throat caught her attention. "Shall I get his luggage and car seat?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk.

* * *

R&R PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs

A/N: Read and Review please

* * *

You'd think that there might have been at least a honeymoon period between woman and baby, when things went smoothly and calmly before the rockiness started. But no. The difficulties started right off the bat. Lacey had no clue how to raise a child and Charlie was…quite difficult. He was fussy, picky, and in desperate need of all her attention. He cried if she looked away for a few seconds and anything involving being left in his crib, forget it. In those first three days she got no sleep, having to hold him in her arms in the rocking chair Mycroft had brought in from his nursery back home.

The room she used for her art had been turned into the little guy's room, her small apartment transformed from a college student's to a single mother's pretty much over night. She was so glad that school was out for months so she could get used to this, but if it stayed the way it was….well things would be difficult.

The morning of the fourth day there was a knock on the door. Lacey had just set Charlie in his high chair, feeding him the puree baby food that he wouldn't spit out. In order to keep him from crying Lacey just called for whoever it was to come in. "Good morning Miss Tucker," Mycroft called from the kitchen doorway. Lacey sighed heavily and turned her tired eyes to the older man who stood smirking at her. "My name is Lacey, not Miss Tucker," she told him. His smirk stayed in place but she saw it falter slightly as he took in her appearance.

"You look tired Mi-Lacey," he said. The blonde shrugged a bit. "I guess they weren't lying when they said sleep deprivation came with child rearing." Charlie made a high pitched noise to get Lacey's attention once again and when he had it he smiled and started babbling. Lacey smiled at him and Mycroft moved to sit down at the table. "You know, I could watch him for a while if you wanted to get some sleep," he offered. Lacey sighed again. "Don't you have some import lawyer shi-stuff to do?" she asked, annoyed. He smirked at her again. "Nothing that can't a day or two."

Lacey opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but it turned into a yawn, and she was ushered out of the kitchen, much to Charlie's protest. She was ready to head back to the kitchen until his crying turned into giggling, and she couldn't help but smile to herself as she head to her room for some much needed sleep.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Mycroft was busy with his nephew. Yes, Charlie was in fact his nephew but he supposed that if Lacey didn't remember that he was Sherlock's brother she wouldn't know he was anyway. It had been a while since he'd seen her, and even then the two hardly spoke. Still certain feels had come about then, and he knew if he wasn't careful they might rise again.

So he set about entertaining the baby, giving him any and all attention he wanted. Charlie was picky about the people he liked but he'd known Mycroft since he'd been born, however with Lacey he'd only met her the one time and obviously instantly loved her. He trusted her almost instantly, obviously aware of how special she was. Mycroft smirked to himself at the thought.


End file.
